Eeveelution High: New Student New School Policy
by PrinceLumbreon
Summary: A Riolu named Ethan is a exchange student to Eevmiddle school but is abused by his parents which makes things worse. He is beaten up on his first day at school, he comes home to find his family dead. Josh is his new step brother, best friend, & new hope.


**Author notes:** Beginning chapter takes place four years in the past the rest of the story will be in current time and possible flash backs. I do not own Pokémon the character and ideas are mine except the ideas of **Eeveelution high** and **characters of Eeveelution high** (still not sure if the (3-5) characters will be in the story or not) also **all credit goes to my mentor and fiance for coming up with and writing Eeveelution high Stimulative education**, please enjoy the story. "..." = speech of current person's view. Someone else talking ex: = cat "...". (….) = thought of current person's view. Someone else thought = ((cat thought)...). '…' = reading or talking telepathically. This story's characters are anthro characters only. I appolgoise it for beiing so short, but this is just prolog so its just setting the back ground for the main events.

Chapter One: Prolog

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

I'm an exchange student being enrolled into a middle school in a town called Eevville. For Eevee and Eeveelution, but I am not an Eevee or an evolution I am a Riolu, today is my first day at this school. I wouldn't be able to attend this school if it wasn't for my mother who is an Espeon her name is Joanne my father is a Lucario his name is John. I am able to go to this school because of my mother's DNA which was combined with Lucario DNA passed from my father. Because of this I don't look exactly the same as normal Riolu my fur is more like an Eevee's fur, but not like the color and my ears are longer than normal Riolu. ? "Get up you little snot your going to be late for school." (Did I forgot to mention I'm depressed because my parents are cruel to me it is because of them that I suffer with being very submissive.)

"All right mother I'm getting up." Today is the day when my life changed, the cruelty of my parent's towards me stopped, but now it happens at school. I lost what little dominance I had and later my submissive side taken to a new level. I got out of bed doing some quick stretches to wake up my tired muscles, then slowly got dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans and quickly grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and put on a short yellow sleeve over shirt. I walked down the two flights of stairs from the attic and entered the kitchen, in which I slept. I smiled to myself as I saw my younger brother Andrew an Eevee eating breakfast with our father. I glanced around, to the right our mother was cleaning the dishes.

I walked over to the table and grabbed my back pack which hung on the chair and threw the left strap over my shoulder I walked past Andrew petting his head. I turned to him smiling happily a tad sad as well not wanting to leave him. "See you later little bro, after school." He smiled slightly as his tongue hung from his mouth and his muzzle closed ever so lightly pressing against its damp surface. Andrew "Bye big brother!" I smiled more to myself as I left the room and started walking to school since I missed the bus. I love my younger brother he is so sweet, cute, and kind. Since our parents are cruel to me they like him better so he is spoiled, but he doesn't act like it. He is always nice and he gives me hugs and tells me that he is sorry that they are so hard on me.

He is quite mature for his age, that is saying a lot for a young pup, he is also very smart for his age he must get his brains from me I laughed to myself as I continued to walk to school. I started to see the school not to far up ahead I thought aloud to myself as I got closer to the school. "I wonder what it is going to be like, I hope I can make a friend... just one will be good enough for me."

**Ethan's P.O.V. Eeveelution middle school 3rd period**

"Uh!... this school is to big.. where was my class again?" I dropped to one knee and took my back pack off. I unzipped the first zipper on my bag and took out my schedule and a map of the school. 'Ok.. third period... basic attack room...' I was quickly stopped from finishing reading when an Eevee boy ran past me and snatched my schedule and my map out my hand. "Hey give that back!" The boy then ran around the corner laughing quickly I left my back pack on the ground and ran after him. "Get back here!" I rounded the corner I saw him standing in the middle of the hall in-front of me he was reading my schedule. He was about my height he wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. ? "So your the new kid... Ethan." "Um... can you please give those back."

? "Not yet... I got some questions to ask you first how old are you.. and secondly how and why are you allowed to go here last time I checked this school is for Eevee and are evolution?" "... Fine I'm twelve.. and the reason is because my mother is an Espeon so I have Eevee DNA mixed with my father's." The boy in front of me began to smile before speaking. ? "Interesting... well no matter your not welcome here... Nick." Suddenly another Eevee boy grabbed me from behind under my arms. The boy held me in place so I couldn't move. I panicked and thrashed out as I tried to get free, but the boy was to strong. Nick "Stop squirming your not going to get loose." ? "Nick hold him tight he is going to learn that he is not welcome here."

Nick "Just hurry he is getting hard to hold on to David." The boy named David then walked over to me he put his hand behind my right ear and caressed my cheek with his paw. The sudden feeling caused me to stop squirming as I looked him in the eyes. He slowly began to smile I felt myself grow calm. Then his smile turned angry and dark I felt tinge of fear suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as he removed his fist from my gut. I gasped for air panting several times trying to catch my breathe. After regaining my breathing my eyes met his again, but this time with a blood spilling anger. "If I get loose I'm going to kick your ass!" David's smile once again turned back to that happy and relaxing smile that even my aura reading ability was fooled which made me even angrier.

David "Well once I'm done with you.. you will be too scared to fight back ever again." His paw reached out to me I looked down to look away from him. Once again he put his paw on my cheek and slowly made his way to my chin he lifted my head so that my eyes met his. ((David's thought) hmm he is sort of cute and those beautiful eyes.. I almost feel bad about doing this to him.) He was smiling with that fake smile as he stared into my eyes there was something about it when he acted so gentle I began to faintly blush. (W-why am I blushing... he makes me so..) My thought was interrupted when he hit me with a right hook. Nick "Ooh nice right hook." He then quickly followed up with a left hook. David "Can you still see straight? Haha."

Nick "David what's wrong with you, your smiling?" David "I guess my mom didn't raise me right.. hahaha.. here is another." He then hit me again with an upper cut. I was bleeding from the hits to my mouth I spit blood from the last hit. David "Did that hurt? I'm sorry hahaha." "Y-your going.. to have to hit... harder than that bitch." David "Heh.. You still have fight in you I like that I might have had let you go sooner... but when you called me a bitch you just fucked yourself over." He suddenly punched me in the gut again knocking the wind out of me. Nick let go of me and I fell to my knees gasping for breathe I looked out of the corner of my right eye and saw that he was leaning against the wall. I turned my attention back to David who was gone?

I looked at the spot he was standing and saw in front of me was my schedule and map. I quickly looked back again to look at Nick, but he was gone as well. I picked up my schedule and map I pushed my paws against the ground forcing myself to stand. I walked back around the corner staggering a bit and grabbed my back pack. I continued walking to the nearest bathroom and walked in. I checked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom not seeing anyone else I locked the door. I set my backpack down against the door I grabbed some paper towels and used them to clean up the blood. Once I was done I walked over to the mirror looking in the mirror I opened my mouth. Luckily my teeth weren't messed up he just busted my lip I tore a piece of paper towel and folded it then I put it where my mouth was bleeding.

I heard the bell ring signaling to go to fourth period. Luckily I'm fast healer so I didn't have to worry about what that jerk did to me. I walked over to the door grabbing my backpack seeing the door shake a bit as someone tried to open the door. I waited a few minutes before unlocking the door and going to class making sure to remember the way my next class. I opened the door walking in shyly the teacher a Glaceon walked over to me with a smile. ? "Hello you must be the new student I was told about. welcome to Eevmiddle school my name is Ms. Glacia what yours deary?" I smiled as I grew more shy I had to force myself to speak. "M-my name is Ethan." Glacia "Nice to meet you Ethan.. Oh! Attention class!"

Everyone stopped working on their art work as their attention focused on me. Glacia "This is our knew and first student who is not a Eevee or evolution his name is Ethan." I smiled shyly again as they watched me some just turned back to their work not caring, but one boy caught my attention as he continued to watch. "U-um nice to meet you all." Glacia "Um why don't go sit with Josh he is the black furred Eevee over there." I walked over to his table sitting beside him. "Nice to meet you I'm Ethan." He began to smile a bit before speaking. Josh "Hello Ethan my names is Josh.. its nice to meet you to." I began to smile more as we continued to talk even though he is an Eevee his fur was different than other Eevees. He lives three blocks away from where we moved in at.

His fur was black instead of brown and his white parts of his fur was silver. He wore a gray hoodie and black jeans on his left wrist he wore spiked wristband. The rest of the day seemed like it was going to get better because I made a friend. Until it was fifth period I entered the gym not joining the group of other students. I heard some familiar voices laughing and turned back to see who it was. David "Haha well guess who has gym with us." I became a bit worried about having gym with David and Zack. (Oh this is not good! This is not good... calm down and think Ethan.. I can just change my class there problem solved.) Mr. Jolty took the all the guys in to the locker room to give us a full tour. Nick waited for everyone else to leave until it was just the three of us and locked the door behind the teacher.

David "Don't bother telling on us it's won't work.. oh and no point in changing your class we will just change our class to the same as your." The rest of the day went better I walked home with Josh talking and make plans to hang out some time. It began to thunder loudly as we continued walking to our houses from school. "Well see you later Josh." Josh "Sure see ya later Ethan." I walked on up the side walk to my door step as I turned and waved good by to Josh. I reached for the handle the door was unlocked I pushed forward the door opened. (That's odd they never leave the door unlocked.) I walked up stairs into the attic to my room and put my back pack on my bed. I then left my room and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

I stopped a few feet from the kitchen when I heard dripping and smelt an all to familiar smell that has been coming from my breathe from were David hit me in the mouth. But the smell was stronger and it wasn't coming from my mouth. I walked into the kitchen I suddenly stopped as I saw my mother laying face first on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Oh Arceus..." I then walked into the living room where I found my dad the same way, but he was on his back it appeared he was headed to the kitchen to see what happened to mom. "Arceus punished those who have made me suffer finally they get what they deserve." My thoughts of happiness turned to worry as I though about my little brother Andrew. I quickly ran to his room I opened his door and didn't see him I then noticed a trail bloody shoe prints leading to my parents room.

I pushed open the door I saw my brother laying on my parents bed. "So this is where you were!" … He didn't stir from his sleep or even say anything I walked over to him and picked him up and held him close to my chest. I looked him in his eyes they showed no emotion and were lifeless. "A-Andrew.. don't tell me... are you dead to?" I began to cry and embrace him tighter. "No... I don't want this.. I don't want to be alone.. Please Andrew!" I screamed out while crying holding him to me. A few hours later the police were here, I sat in the back of the ambulance with a blanket draped over my back and shoulders there was a huge crowd of people in front of my house were they stood in front the police tape.

I felt so depressed, afraid, and most of all alone which made me feel even worse. Officer James "What is your name son?" "Ethan..." Officer James "So what happened here Ethan?" "I'm not sure... I was coming home from school.. when I found my family butchered."I then heard a familiar voice yell over the voices of the neighbors. ? "Let me through.. hey get out of my way... Ethan!" "... Josh? .. Josh!" He rushed over to me and hugged me I felt warmth and happiness like I had someone who cared about me when he embraced me when he let go I felt alone and saddened again. Josh "Ethan are you all right.. what's going on.. what happened?" Tears began to fill my eyes as I told him through sobs. "S-someone.. broke into my h-house and... killed my family..."

He quickly hugged me again making me feel the warmth. Josh "Ethan... I'm so sorry that happened to you I wish there was something I could do." Officer James seemed to smile a bit before speaking. Officer James "Ethan are you going to be all right to stay alone here?" I shook my head as I spoke "I rather not stay alone not where I lost my family.. who ever did this might come back and mighty try to kill me." Officer James "If you like you can stay at the station for a while or maybe you could stay at a friend's house?" Josh boasted out in a happy and concerned voice. Josh "Ethan you can stay with me and my family if you want?" I began to cry with happiness no one has ever showed me this much kindness. "Thank you... I would enjoy that very much."

After a week with staying with Josh he asked if his parents would adopt me. Josh "Mom uh.. dad can you please adopt Ethan we have become real close friends and I don't want him to feel alone and plus I always wanted a younger brother. Josh's father "I don't know son what do think dear?" Josh's mom "It is fine with me." It took a month to convince Josh's father to finally adopt me.


End file.
